Stay, stay, stay
by queen-random1
Summary: Ash doesn't know what his feelings mean whenever he's around Serena, but he knows it's there. Serena knows she has feelings for him, but doesn't know if the feelings are returned. They both know as long as they stay together, nothing could go wrong, because everything is okay. Somewhat based off Taylor Swifts song "Stay stay stay" Amourshipping oneshot.


This story is dedicated to all those awesome amourshippers out there, hope you guys like it :D

Serena enjoyed Ash's attention.

Ash always liked Serena's company, and it grew stronger when he wasn't near him. He didn't know why, but he always wanted to be with her.

It was...different. He hasn't felt this ever, maybe it was just that he missed her all those years.

Maybe.

Sometimes Ash caught himself looking at Serena, her cute smile, those gorgeous baby-blue Aqua crystal like orbs, her golden caramel honey hair that looked as smooth as silk. Her hair definitely grew out ever since she cut it, having more volume.

Why was he always having his attention for her? Ash didn't know, but the feeling felt light, happy, every negative thought escaping his body because she was nothing but an angel, perfect.

Ash didn't want to part with her,

Neither did she.

They didn't verbally speak it, but their actions always gave hints to stay with each other.

Serena always wanted Ash to stay in her presence, he always gave off that happy goofy like attitude with that funny grin he wore.

She remembers that one time, Ash had gotten a call from a girl named Misty, and they decided to meet up. He tells her that she's an old traveling friend, his first to be exact. Serena grew nervous, a little sad.

She was nervous that he'd leave. Leave her for the orange hair tomboy.

But he didn't. In fact, Ash invited her to meet Misty and an old rival named Gary, which he told her to be careful cause of he way he acted around girls. They chatted, Misty using her mallet as always, Gary using his attempts at flirting and Ash being a total dense airhead.

Serena was okay with that. Her and Misty somehow instantly became friends, and she found out how strong of a trainer Misty was. She was a gym leader and an incredible athlete! Gary on the other hand, yeah he was a flirt, but Serena noticed the difference between how he acted with her and Misty.

Ash didn't understand it, but Serena could see what was going on between Gary and Misty. A famous researcher and gym leader. It was cute.

In Ash's mind, he was really worried about Gary trying to use his weird tricks on Serena, what was it called again? Whatever, but it went a lot better than he expected. Gary had still called him ashy boy, Misty still had a mallet, but everything was okay. Serena was still in his presence.

After his friends had left, Ash hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath until Serena called for him.

"We should get back to Bonnie and Clemont or else Bonnie will start trying to find a girl for Clemont again." Serena giggled as Ash cracked up.

"Yeah, probably. I'm glad you got to meet two of my friends though." Ash said, rubbing his nose and grinned at her.

They headed back, and luckily Bonnie had kept her cool since Clemont was doing some science anyways.

They both remember clearly about that memory, but it was okay.

Because as long as they stayed together, nothing couldn't be more perfect.

As time passed, Ash felt his feelings grow, and didn't know what it was still, but it was the urge to always be close to her, and he even experienced a new feeling, jealousy.

He figured that out when some random guy was trying to hit on her, but out of nowhere Ash literally punched him without thinking, then dragged Serena off somewhere else.

He remembers how Serena was a bit shaken up, but also a bit mad that he could've handled it another way without injuring another's face. Ash shrugged but grinned in embarrassment.

Tonight, Ash asked Serena out for a date, and she was so happy. He couldn't stop the goofy grin from appearing on his face when she said yes and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed like that for a while, they both didn't want to let go.

That was okay.

Serena put on the radio in her room currently at the pokemon center and started heating up her curling wand. Ash had actually asked her out! She couldn't stop smiling as she tuned which station on the radio she preferred now. It was near Christmas, so most of the music was jolly. She listened to the voice o the radio station.

And now, here's a happy song for all of you, it may not be a Christmas one, but I've always personally loved this song by Taylor Swift called "stay stay stay." Enjoy!

I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night,

I threw my phone across the room at you.

I was expecting some dramatic turnaway,

But you stayed.

Serena sang along to the song as she began to curl the bottom layer of hair left down, while the other 75% was still in a lazy bun on top waiting to be curled as well. Her hair was so thick and long that she had to go by sections.

This morning I said we should talk about it,

Cause you should never leave a fight unresolved.

That's when you came in wearing a football helmet

And said "Okay let's talk."

And I said

Stay, stay, stay.

I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time.

You think that it's funny when I get mad, mad, mad

But I think it's best if we both stay.

Serena couldn't help but think of Ash as she sang along, thinking if where she would be if she hadn't ever met Ash.

Before you I only dated self-indulgent takers,

Who took their problems put on me.

But you carry my groceries and I'm always laughing,

I love you because you have given me

Serena quickly had a thought of Calem, who really was a jerk when they dated for only a few weeks, till Serena broke it off since he was no good for her. She stuck out her tongue and laughed, thankful that she was here with Ash instead, and that was okay.

No choice but to

Stay stay stay,

I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time,

You think that it's funny when I get mad, mad, mad,

But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.

You took the time to memorize me

My fears, my hopes, and dreams

I just like hangin' out with you, all the time.

All those times that you didn't leave

It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life.

Stay, and I'll be loving you for quite some time

No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad

So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay

Stay, stay, stay

I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time

You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad

But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay

Stay, stay, stay

I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time

You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad

But I think that it's best if we both stay

Serena smiled as she continued curling tight curls into her hair, mentally cursing for how long it'll take. It took another hour, and she decided to wear a light pink-coral dress, it wasn't too fancy but it was beautiful. It only went down at her mid thigh, and the sleeves were half length with a pretty lace. A tiny skinny belt was around her waist, an the bottom half of the dress was more relaxed and loose that when you spin, it'll be a circle. Serena put on a light amount of makeup, but a little more than normal. She put on a light affect of a smokey eyeshadow, then a perfect line of black eyeliner, succeeding on the cat-eye wing first try.

"Eyeliner on point!" Serena happily said as she made the line a tiny bit thicker, then curled her lashes and put a few coats of mascara on. She stood in front of a full length mirror and twirled once, happy at the look she had on.

"I love this dress that Dawn made me, thank goodness Misty recommended getting a dress from a top designer." Serena said to herself as she admired it once more. The time when she and Ash met up with Gary and Misty, of course the subject of clothes came up and Misty had HIGHLY recommended ordering the perfect dresses from her friend Dawn, a top designer and coordinator in Sinnoh. Serena actually knew who she was, since she was famous for her 3 straight wins for too coordinator only at the age of 16.

She would really love to meet her too, since she had been a previous traveling partner with Ash in Sinnoh.

Serena slipped on some brown combat boots to finish the look. She was nervous, but it was okay.

As for Ash, he was scrambling about what to do.

"Calm down Ash! I'll take care of this with SCIENCE!" Clemont declared with a mighty voice, pumping a first into the air. Ash perked up "Really?! Please help me!" He begged, flopping onto the ground unsuccessful.

"Yeah! Of course! Wait... I don't have a machine for this kind of stuff Ash, my bad!" Clemont sweat dropped and nervously smiled as Ash let his head hit the ground, laying there limp.

"Uhh...good luck with getting ready! I have to build something with my science!" Clemont said as he bolted out the door to somewhere who-knows-where.

Ash laid on the floor in defeat, until Pikachu sniffed him, then thunder bolted him wide awake. "PIKA PI!" Pikachu screamed at Ash, who suddenly stood up in his feet.

"You're right Pikachu! I've got to get ready somehow!" Ash bolted to his clothes again and chewed the inside of his cheek. What was he supposed to wear?

A-HA! That's it. Right there. Ash quickly grabbed his light colored khaki pants along with a white well-fitted cotton v-neck that Dawn made him just in case. Ash remembered that Dawn had used his rival Paul as a portrait to exemplify her clothes that she was designing. He laughed at a picture Dawn sent him, a selfie using a selfie stick with her smiling and a grumpy Paul in the background, wearing all pink pants, shoes, and a shirt.

Ash shoved his shoes on and grabbed his hat and stuffed it on his head really quick, but he stopped when he passed the mirror. He frowned, unhappy with his hair, so he took the hair off and combed it, putting a bit of gel to get it to spike more and stay in place. He looked at his hat, then back at his hair, trying to decide whether or not he should wear it.

He tossed it on his bed, landing next to Pikachu, who looked up at him curiously.

"I'll be back Pikachu, just stay here." Ah said as he grabbed two random pokeballs and shoved them into his pocket. He made sure to have his poke gear, wallet, basket full of food for the picnic date thingy, and dorm room key before he left, casually walking down the hallway to Serena and Bonnie's room. He started to grow nervous, but he shook his arms to feel less of the negative feeling.

"Shake it off like Taylor swift Ash, just shake it off." Ash said to himself as he knocked on the door a few times with confidence. He heard light footsteps on the other side of the door, and the door opened to reveal Serena smiling back at him.

Ash's eyes widened at her, taking in how flawless she was. He sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Thank goodness you didn't wear your hat." Serena giggled as Ash goofily grinned wider, both of them light-heartily laughing.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's good for a change." Ash replied as they walked side by side. They were okay, happily walking and talking as they exited the Pokemon center and walked down the sidewalk. Other people smiled at them as they walked past, making Serena blush and Ash have a look of confusion on his face.

But everything was okay.

"The sky's so pretty." Serena gazed at the sun almost done setting, letting the oranges and pinks fade out of the sky, no cloud in sight.

"Yeah, it really is." Ash said as he looked for a few seconds, admiring natures beauty as well. He looked at Serena, who was still awe-struck by the sky, but he was awe-struck by her. She was really beautiful.

No Bonnie, no Clemont, no funny distractions for either of them. It was ironic because the only distraction for themselves was each other.

Ash knew that right when he looked at the girl beside him, there was no other person he'd rather be with than her. He wanted her to stay with him, he figured that much out. He still was finding the truth of the true feelings in himself, but that was okay with him.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you think we'll still be friends after you finish your journey through Kalos?"

"Of course!"

"Okay..." Serena showed a half smile, then continued to walk beside him in silence. Ash looked at her, not convinced with her smile that was different than usual.

"Serena, would you mind if, well, um, after our journey through Kalos, you wouldn't mind traveling with me afterwards would you?" Ash sheepishly asked, rubbing his nose and his cheeks tinted pink from the question. Serena smiled happily and nodded.

"Of course Ash, that'd be really awesome. Thanks for asking me, because honestly I was worried that after you'd leave you would forget about me."

Ash raised his eyebrows "What? I couldn't forget you, not ever! I've never forgotten the people I've faced in my past journeys, but I didn't want to leave you behind." He admitted, making Serena blush.

"Really?"

"Really really."

Ash led her to an open beautiful field of freshly cut grass field with a pond in the center, the trees were blissfully waving from the relaxing breeze of wind, leaving some pink and white petals scattered around. Yes, it was near Christmas but there was no sight of it snowing anytime soon. There was a swing set next to a playground, two sets of swings next to each other.

"Wow Ash, it's really beautiful." Serena gasped as they stopped at a tree with light pink petals. Ash laid a long light blue thin fleece square shaped blanket on the ground, then flopped onto it.

"I'm so hungry." Ash said as he felt his stomach rumble. Serena laughed as they both opened the basket, setting some of the food out.

"Ash, this is really nice, thank you so much!" Serena squealed as she set up the different cheeses, crackers and salami out. Ash instantly grabbed a handful of food and munched on it, forgetting his manners from his hunger blinding himself.

Serena playfully rolled her eyes as she chose a cracker, slice of salami and a piece of smoked Gouda cheese and nibbled on it.

Ash smiled happily, but his thoughts instantly made him sit upright, feeling heat flare up to his cheeks from his bad habits. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled at Serena, who looked happily content and not bothered by him at all.

"Sorry Serena, I was just really hungry."

"It's okay Ash, I'm really happy that you took the time to set all this up. You always go into things without a plan, but this really surprised me." Serena shyly admitted, Ash's smile growing from her words.

"Well, I did it for you." Ash replied and pulled out two markers, pink and blue, and some paper. "Tic tac toe?" Serena laughed and nodded, grabbing the pink marker Ash handed her.

Thy hadn't realized two hours had passed since they sat down, until the night sky was twinkling with thousands of gorgeous bright stars.

Serena started to put all the things away until Ash noticed and stopped her.

"Just relax and watch the stars, we have all the time we need right now."

Serena slightly smiled, moving the basket to the side and laid on her back ad looked at the night sky. It was relaxing, and she was glad that they stayed like that. Ash looked at her, then scooted right next to her.

"See Serena? Oh! Look at that one! It looks like a pokeball!" Ash excitedly pointed to a certain part of the starry night, and there was stars forming the shape of a pokeball.

She giggled, then scanned the sky for other shapes. "Hey Ash, it looks like a Pikachu!"

"I just found a Fennekin Serena, right there!" Ash laughed and pointed again.

"Really? I don't-now I see it! Wow!" Serena awed at the sight of it, it was so cute!

They kept pointing at the sky, telling each other what they saw. Serena snuggled up next to Ash, who didn't mind a bit. It was relaxing and comfortable.

Ash looked to his left at Serena, who smiled and looked back at him.

"Merry early Christmas, Serena"

"Merry early Christmas to you too, Ash, even though it's only Christmas Eve today."

They both looked into each others eyes and smiled, deep chocolate colored eyes clashing with crystal sky blue eyes. For some reason, a question was bothering Ash in his head, but he just had to ask her.

"Serena, if you had the choice between continuing to travel with me or Clemont, who would you choose?" Ash finally asked, breaking the peaceful silence. For some certain reason, he couldn't bear seeing Serena travel with Clemont instead of him.

"Ash, both of you guys are my friends, but I would always stay with you over anyone. Would you do the same?" Serena answered, wondering if he'd stay with her over someone.

"Yeah, I'd stay with you forever." Ash grinned as Serena's eyes widened in surprise. Did he say forever?

"Forever?" Serena whispered, their faces only a mere few inches apart.

"Yeah." Ash softly replied, he didn't know what he was doing, but it felt right. His heart was pounding in his chest, unable to look away from her.

Serena's heart was fluttering with tons of butterfree and beautifly as she felt the space being closed slowly somehow, the air getting harder to breathe. Her cheeks turned pink from blushing as Ash tucked a lock of her golden hair behind her ear.

Somehow, the space closed, his lips meeting her soft lips all so carefully and delicately, but it was all they wanted at that moment.

Everything was okay. Everything was perfect at that moment in time.

Pure bliss was in the air, and it was because they both realized how much they really cared for each other.

Ash pulled back barely and leaned his forehead on hers, realizing those emotions, feelings and desires inside of him.

Serena smiled at him, knowing that the feelings she had for him were returned, and nothing could be any better than this moment neither of them wanted to end.

They didn't have to say any words because they expressed it with their actions. He slowly intertwined his hand into her small delicate one, and she did the same.

"Serena...I think I... I-I...love you."

"Ash...I think I love you too."

"Will you stay with me?"

"I'll stay forever and always."

Ash closed his eyes and smiled as he snuggled close to him, resting her other hand on his chest as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. He was so happy about her being his own, and she was so grateful for him being hers.

Everything was okay.


End file.
